creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kpalm1111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Snapshot 20130828.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Temmington (talk) 22:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 00:08, August 29, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 03:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:34, July 24, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:04, November 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Additionally, I hate to inconvenience you, but my mouse is busted and I can't seem to take care of the coding issues atm. (View the story in editor mode to see what is happening.) I will get on it tom. when I can find a mouse. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I took care of it. As for your mouse problem, Empy, I know a good twenty-four hour pet store if you're interested. :Jay Ten (talk) 05:12, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I need to buy mice in bulk, I keep cramming them into my usb port and it isn't helping anything... (I have a mouse in my house somewhere, but it's eluding me currently.) If you feel the story is up to QS Jay, feel free to remove the M4R tag.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:16, November 27, 2014 (UTC) RL gore Please don't upload pictures of real-life death/gore. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:27, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 16:23, December 15, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:27, April 11, 2017 (UTC)